Her Dream Finally Becomes Reality
by AngelCam7
Summary: Requested by several fans of my work. The sequel to F      Me Runnin'  Alternate Ending . Now with Eggman locked away, Sonic and Amy can now focus the most memorable night of their lives: Their wedding. But, things don't always go the way you plan them.
1. Chapter 1: He's Finally Stopped!

**Her Dream Finally Becomes Reality**

A Sonic the Hedgehog M-Rated Fan Fiction

Summary: Requested by several fans of my work. The sequel to F_ _ _ Me Runnin' (Alternate Ending). Now with Eggman locked away, Sonic and Amy can now focus the most memorable night of their lives: Their wedding. But, things don't always go the way you plan them. Contains SonAmy, TailsMo, & KnuxAde.

Author's Note: First off, I do not own any rights to the _Sonic the Hedgehog_ series. That's SEGA's department, literally. Second, this story is in no connections with my popular MySpace comic series, _The MISAdventures of Sonic the Hedgehog_. (myspace . com/AngelCam7) And finally, this story is rated M for the usual stuff.

Sonic - 20

Amy - 18

Tails - 18

Cosmo - Unknown, but uh... let's say 18

Knuckles - 21

Shade - Unknown, but uh... let's say 20

Chapter 1: He's... He's Finally Stopped!

***

Amy looked at the blue hedgehog, as he was down on one knee and held a gorgeous blue diamond ring towards her.

"Well, Amy?" Sonic asked, as he looked in her emerald green eyes, "Will you marry me?"

Tears of joy were building up in her eyes as she let them fall down on her face.

"Yes. Yes, Yes! Of Course, I'll Marry You!" Amy said, as she began to cry and embrace Sonic in a loving hug.

"Oh, thank you, Amy!" Sonic said, who was practically crying himself, as tears started to run down his cheek, "I love you, Amy Rose."

"Oh, Sonic the Hedgehog, I love you, too." Amy responded as the blue and pink hedgehogs embraced each other in a deep, sensual kiss.

***

That moment was over a year ago. For a long time, Amy Rose had always dreamed about this, being together with her long time crush, Sonic the Hedgehog. She was overwhelmed with joy when he finally proclaimed his love for her. So, to have him come out and proposing to her the way he did that day, it was like something out of a dream she constantly had.

However, sometimes dreams don't always come out the way you expect them to...

Both Sonic and Amy realize their marriage would happen. But neither of them wanted to go through with it because of one reason.

"Muah, Ha, Ha, Ha, Ha, Ha!" The sinister villain, Dr. Eggman laughed as he was in another one of his machines, this time in a form of a robotic killer whale.

"Why don't you just give it up already?" Sonic said, completely annoyed about going through this routine for the umpteenth time.

"Seriously! We all know how this is going to end..." Amy, dressed in a red dress-skirt, added, equally as ticked off.

Amy finally convinced Sonic to come with her to the Emerald Coast Beach Resort for a little stroll. As the hedgehogs were enjoying the sunset before them, they were, once again, interrupted by the evil scientist bent on beating the blue hedgehog once and for all.

"It will keep going until one of us has no more fight left..." Eggman proclaimed as the whale-bot bobbed up and down in the sea, "And I don't know about you hedgehog, but I've still got a trick or two up my sleeve."

He then pressed a button causing missiles to be fired from its sides and blowhole-like top towards them. Sonic soon picked Amy up and began to speed across the sand avoid the missiles as they exploded. The doctor then pressed another button and caused lasers to fire out of the mech's eyes.

The blue hedgehog, still with his pink lover in his arms, continued to zip left and right, barely missing the laser blasts as the impact causes the sand rise up in his field of vision, almost blinding him.

As soon as the laser blasts finally stopped, Sonic soon stopped to place Amy down and remove the sandy debris from his face. Amy soon followed as she shook the sand out of her hair. They soon heard Eggman's laugh as his machine slowly made its way towards the ocean.

"What can you do, Sonic?" He mockingly asked, "I can keep firing from here all day and all night until I hit something. Meanwhile, you can't even touch me, 'cause you can't swim. Ha, Ha, Ha, Ha!"

Sonic glared at him until an idea had come to him. He then looked over at Amy.

"Amy, get your hammer out and launch me towards his ship." He said.

"What? But, Sonic, You can't-" She said.

"Do you trust me?" Sonic interrupted her.

Amy said nothing as she stared longingly in his eyes.

"Do you trust me?" He asked again as he stared back in her eyes.

She smiled. "Always, my love." She replied.

No other words were said as Amy summoned up her red and yellow Piko Hammer. Sonic started to curl up, as Amy looked ahead and targeted the cockpit windshield of the machine, where Eggman kept laughing and boasting.

As the blue hedgehog started to slowly spin, the pink hedgehog winded up her hammer and gave a strong swing, launching Sonic straight towards Eggman's whale-ship.

Eggman stopped laughing long enough to see Sonic spinning towards him. "What is this?" He asked in shock.

In a few seconds flat, Sonic blasted through the glass, entering the cockpit. Eggman ducked and panicked as shards of glass nearly cut his bald head.

"Eh, what the hell?" Eggman said as he looked up at the gaping hole in front of him and then towards the blue hedgehog behind him.

"Damn. I was hoping to nail ya in the head, Doc." Sonic said, in his quick wit way.

The evil doctor was completely terrified now. Robotics was his major. Hand-to-hand combat was his minor.

"Not that I wanted to kill ya or anything." Sonic continued, "Just hoping to put ya in a coma for a few months and get some more quality time with Amy. But, it looks like we'll do this the way we always do..."

He then delivered a jumping headbutt right into Eggman's large gut, which caused him to double over in pain. With the doctor incapacitated, Sonic soon delivered his spindash attack around the control panel, then proceeded to burst out of the cockpit and destroy the outer extremities of the robot.

Soon the whale ship started to crackle with electricity, showing signs that it would explode any minute. As Eggman finally recovered, he soon saw Sonic's handy work, as his control panel was completely annihilated. He soon scrambled over to the wall and pressed a hidden button behind a panel causing him to drop and disappear in a secret hole.

Meanwhile, Sonic built enough speed to try something incredibly crazy. He ran towards the tail of the now exploding ship, jumped up and put all of his weight down on the tail, which was now bending back, almost snapping like a twig.

However, instead of breaking, it sprung back into place like a crazy pinball flipper, which launched Sonic over the ocean and back towards the beach as he saw the ecstatic face of Amy with her arms extended out towards him. The blue hedgehog smirked as he was soon caught and spun around by her countless times until they both fell down in the sand; Sonic on top of Amy.

Both hedgehogs opened their eyes to see each other and began to laugh together. Soon the laughter subsided as Sonic and Amy both went in for a loving kiss. Few seconds later, the robot exploded in the sea, but all the hedgehog couple could focus on was each other as they broke up the kiss and stared at each other.

That is, until that annoying laugh from you-know-who emerged catching their attention.

"Well, isn't this a picture worthy of posting on a website..." Eggman said sarcastically, as he was in his Eggship floating above the hedgehogs, "Bah, Ha, Ha-Oh! Ow... Damn, that hurts..." He held on to his sore stomach, still aching from that hedgehog headbutt. "Enjoy this moment while you can, because I promise this will be the last time you two will have anything to celebrate again!" He soon started to make his signature getaway.

Sonic got up and growled, ticked off that Eggman got away again... or so he thought.

As the Eggship turned around, a familiar red and yellow hammer was smashed in the back of the ship, now causing it difficulty maintaining its flight.

"What the hell?" Eggman said in shock, "Stabilizers are malfunctioning? How is this possible? No! No! I'm Going Down! Ahhh!"

Eggman was going down right into the middle of the street. As soon as his ship hit the pavement, an endless number of police cars appeared and began to surround his ship. With the evil doctor temporary unconscious from his landing, the cops quickly apprehended the villain.

"Freeze!"

"Get Him Handcuffed! Hurry!"

"Don't Try Anything Funny, Buster!"

"Get Him In The Wagon! Now!"

"Contact The Chief! We Finally Captured Him!"

As the officers overlapping orders were being said, Sonic soon looked over at Amy who had a shocked look on her face as well, her body still motionless after she threw her hammer at his ship.

"Amy..." Sonic said slowly, "Did you... did we... is Eggman really..."

"I... It looks like it..." Amy replied slowly as she turned towards him.

"Do you... do you know... what this means?" He asked.

Amy just smiled, knowing that they both knew the answer.

Soon, news vans followed the police and filmed the apprehension of Dr. Eggman. Then the reporters soon went towards the hedgehog couple trying to get answers out of Sonic.

"Sonic! Sonic! How does it feel to finally defeat Dr. Eggman and put him behind bars?"

"Sonic! How did you stop him this time?"

"Any comment on this latest victory?"

"What will you do now that Eggman is finally stopped?"

A massive amount of questions were being asked, but neither hedgehog paid any mind to questions being asked.

Soon after, a blue plane, the Tornado, piloted by Tails, with his girlfriend, Cosmo, riding in the backseat, landed near the beach close to the scene of the aftermath.

"I don't believe it." Tails said, as he got out of the plane and saw Eggman being forced in the police truck by the cops.

"It's actually true..." Cosmo said as she witnessed it as well, "Sonic finally won against Eggman."

A flash of light appeared shortly after as Shade appeared, via her teleportation belt, with her boyfriend, Knuckles, holding on to her hand.

"It had to happen eventually." Knuckles said.

"Hopefully he'll see the error of his ways." Shade added.

Then everyone turned their attention towards Sonic and Amy who just stood there, staring at each other, while they were bombarded by inquiring reporters.

The hedgehogs just smiled at each other and began to embrace each other in an erotic kiss and embrace in front of everybody.

This shocked the surrounding crowd as the relationship between Sonic and Amy was well documented, but never had they expressed it in front of so many people before.

The kiss would last at least 2 minutes. As soon as they released the kiss, they turned their attention towards the filming cameras.

"You want to know what I'm gonna do next?" Sonic asked, not even bothering to wait for a response, "I plan on spending the rest of my life with the girl I love. I'm happy to say, that I am marrying Amy Rose!"

Overpowering joyfulness flowed through their very beings at that moment as their lips connected once more in a celebratory kiss as overlapping chatter from the reporters and random flashes of cameras going off surrounded them.

This was the beginning of something beautiful yet to come...

***


	2. Chapter 2: Aftereffects

Chapter 2: Aftereffects.

_"You want to know what I'm gonna do next? I plan on spending the rest of my life with the girl I love. I'm happy to say, that I am marrying Amy Rose!"_

Sonic was watching what he was said on the 10:00 news as he sat on the couch in the living room in Amy's house. As he saw the image of himself kissing the pink hedgehog on TV, he grabbed the remote and pressed the rewind feature, since Amy got Tivo recently.

_"I plan on spending the rest of my life with the girl I love. I'm happy to say, that I am marrying Amy Rose!"_

The blue hedgehog sighed happily as he witnessed the scene again. Soon, Amy, now dressed in a white nightie, got on the couch to join her fiancée as he rewound the scene once more.

"It's funny..." Amy said, "Most of my life, I dreamed of this moment; When we would finally be together, joined in holy matrimony. I was so happy when you finally said that you loved me, Sonic. But, last year... when you proposed to me that day... it was just... Words couldn't best describe how I felt. But with the whole thing with Eggman, I thought we would never go through with it without constant interruptions. But after today, after Eggman was finally put away, I feel that nothing can get in our way now."

"I'm glad, too, Amy." Sonic said, "I'll admit, when you first started to come at me, I thought you were just another crazy fan. But, after a while, I considered you a friend and after getting a chance to know you better, I began to have some feelings for you. That's when I realized my true feelings for you. And when we were finally able to have Eggman locked up, I knew now would be the right time for us. We can finally be together, with no more interruptions."

Their attention was focused on each other until the TV reporter spoke up.

_"And that was the stunning scene from after the battle between Sonic and Dr. Eggman, as soon as the notorious villain was apprehended by Station Square police, Sonic made the announcement of his engagement to Amy Rose. No word on when the wedding ceremony will take place, but stay tuned to SSTV for any latest development as they become available."_

"Well, no interruptions from Eggman, anyway." Sonic said, causing Amy to giggle.

"I don't care how many people try and bug us about this." The pink hedgehog said, "At this point, absolutely nothing can ruin this for me."

The hedgehog couple embraced each other as the news report continued.

_"In a related story, the evil Dr. Eggman has been sent to a local jail cell in the Central City police station where he will await transportation to his new maximum confinement in Prison Island 2.0. His impending sentence will be determined upon his arrival."_

Amy took the remote and immediately turned off the television.

"I think we should celebrate this with a little 'game.' What do you say, Sonic?" She asked seductively.

When Sonic saw the sexy look in her eyes whenever she used the word "game," he knew what that would mean.

"Fine by me. So, what scenario do you want to go for this time?" He asked, equally as turned on as she is right now, "The magical genie? The rescued princess? The special Christmas present? Or the seduction of the vampire?"

"Mmm... Well, those sound very good." The pink hedgehog said, "But, I think we should go with the cop trouble scenario."

"Ooh... My favorite." The blue hedgehog said, "All right, go get ready and I'll start the scene."

He soon got up off the couch and began to run outside of the house leaving Amy to get herself ready for the fun to begin.

***

Sonic continued to run around in circles outside Amy's house in her large backyard for 10 minutes now. Silence and the pitch black night sky was surrounding him as he continued to run in his fast pace.

All of a sudden, he started to hear the faint sound of a police siren going off behind him. He turned his head to look behind him to see a figure riding an Extreme Gear hoverboard with the familiar glow of a red and blue police siren light on the nose of the board. The blue hedgehog immediately knew who it was and started to play along.

"Uh, oh. The police." He said in a not-so-serious tone, "I wonder what I did wrong?"

Sonic soon stopped in his tracks causing the figure to stop the hoverboard and siren noise also. The figure jumped off of the board and proceeded to approach Sonic.

Sonic smiled as he got a better look. It was Amy, now dressed in very provocative scintillating policewoman attire. Her boots colored in black and blue, wearing a very small black skirt, her blue officer shirt having the top buttons unclipped to reveal her impressive rack, and wearing a blue police hat and sunglasses giving her that "serious" look. She continued with her character persona and took a flashlight out of her pocket and shined the light in the face of the blue hedgehog.

"Do you realize that you were going 90 in a 65 mile road?" The pink "officer" asked.

"Uh, sorry." Sonic said, as he squinted from the bright light being shone in his face, "I didn't think anyone had a problem with it before."

" 'Before?' Oh, I see..." Amy said, lowering the light away from his face, "You're Sonic the Hedgehog, aren't you?"

"Heh, heh. The one and only." He said.

"Yeah, the same Sonic the Hedgehog that's been breaking every speed limit this city ever had. No officer has ever gotten the chance to catch you to give you months of speeding tickets, most of which are overdue now." She said, as she turned off her flashlight, "You've even made our high speed pursuit team look absolutely foolish when they tried to apprehend you."

"What can I say? They wanted to challenge me to a race, so I gave it to them." He said confidently.

"Well, we have these rules for a reason, hedgehog. I'm afraid I'm gonna have to take you in." She said, crossing her arms.

"Wha-Wait a second, don't you think that's a bit much?" Sonic playfully asked.

"No. But I think you going over 75 miles in a busy street while jumping on cars in the process is 'a bit much.' " Amy said, as she pulled out her notebook and looked over her "notes" about Sonic's past "offensives."

"Come on, Officer..." Sonic said, as he looked at the "policewoman's" name tag, "Rose, I'm sure you've heard of all the times I've protected this city from the likes of Dr. Eggman."

"Believe me, Mr. Hedgehog, I have. But an officer must have her standards straight during the line of duty. I can't simply just look the other way simply based on the fact that you've been the hero most of the time." Amy said, "By the way, I could also have you charged for acts of vigilantism as well."

"Officer Rose, please." Sonic playfully begged, "You can't be serious. Isn't there any way you can just let me go. I mean, there's got to be something else you could do, right?"

"Well..." Amy said, as she lowered her sunglasses down a bit and raised them back up, "I suppose I could just let you off with a warning. But I will have to ask for your cooperation and follow me down to the station."

"All right." Sonic said, agreeing to the "officer's" demands.

"Good. Just hop on, and I'll take you to the station." She said, as both hedgehogs got on the hoverboard and made their way back to the "police station" A.K.A. Amy's house.

***

Amy and Sonic made their way back to the living room, which was now almost made to look like an interrogation room.

"I would like to know one thing, Officer Rose." Sonic said, still playing along, "You said that an officer has to have her standards straight. So, why did you just drop the charges like that?"

"Simple..." Amy said, as she started to remove her sunglasses, "I actually think you're pretty handsome."

The blue hedgehog smiled as he got a good look in her eyes after she removed her shades.

"However, I'd like to know something myself..." The pink hedgehog said, "I've been told that whenever you encounter other officers requesting you to stop, you completely disregard it and continue to speed up. Why did you stop for me?"

"Well, I took a look back and saw who was chasing me." He explained, "At first glance, I thought you were pretty cute. So, just for you, I stopped running. I'm glad to know my earlier assumptions were correct."

Both of them laughed slightly. Amy then began to remove her hat before continuing to go through with the blue hedgehog's "apprehension."

"Well, I'm glad you think so, Mr. Hedgehog. However, I will have to request that you stay in the holding area of the station... overnight... with me." She said, changing her tone to make herself sound seductive.

"Very well. I'll cooperate." Sonic said, completely transfixed on her eyes, "And please... call me Sonic."

"All right then, Sonic. If you'll just... follow me." Amy said, leading Sonic upstairs to her room.

As soon as they entered her room, Amy began to reach in her pocket one more time.

"Okay, now I'll have to ask you to put your hands behind your back." She said.

"Anything you say, Officer Rose." Sonic said, promptly turning himself around.

"Please, call me Amy." She said as she brought her body closer to the blue hedgehog.

"No problem, Amy." He said, really enjoying where this "game" was going next.

He then heard a jingling noise and then a click as he felt circular rings slid snug around his wrists. He turned his head slightly to see what Amy had in her pocket: A pair of golden handcuffs. As soon as they were locked in Sonic's wrists, she turned him around with a seductive smile on her face.

"Hang on..." He said in mock protest, "I thought I wasn't in trouble. You told me you were going to let me off with a warning. Why are ya handcuffing me?" He then looks over at her bed. "And why is there a bed here?"

Amy chuckled. "Don't worry. I said I would let you off with a warning provided I keep you here overnight." She explained, "I'm not arresting you by order of the city. This is more of a... personal matter. As far as the bed goes, the upstairs doubles as my personal apartment. A home away from home, if you would."

"Okay..." Sonic said, "But, if that's the case, how come ya didn't handcuff my legs. I mean..." He used his signature speed to run over to the window. "I could run over here and escape out the window..." He then ran towards the bathroom door, pretending it was another entrance/exit. "...or over here and escape out the back door..." He then ran behind her near the opened door to her room. "...or even just sprint out of here through the way we came in. Now what makes you think I won't try and escape?"

Amy remained having her back towards him as she laughed a little under her breath. "Just a few good reasons..." The pink hedgehog explained, "For starters, escaping an officer's custody is considered a felony offense. Second, while you are able to run, I think it'll be impossible for you to fight in the position you're in." She soon started to unbutton the rest of the buttons off of her "officer" shirt. "But most importantly, why would you want to leave..." She said, as she finished unbuttoning her shirt and slowly turned back around to face him, "...when we can both have so much fun in here?"

Sonic's eyes widened as he saw Amy's shirt opened, revealing a red bra covering her upper chest area. Soon after, she removed her shirt entirely, exposing her cotton-covered breasts to him, and tossed the shirt on the floor.

"Well, Sonic..." She said seductively, "What's your decision?"

The blue hedgehog smiled as he slowly walked closer to her. "I'll admit..." He said, "You make some valid points there. All right, I'll stay."

The pink hedgehog placed her right hand on the back of his head, gently brushing the back spikes of his hair. "Good." She said, "Now just wait on my bed and the fun will start momentarily..."

Sonic listened to her instructions as he seated himself on the edge of her bed. Amy then raised her right leg up and placed her foot on a low nightstand, giving him a little peak up her skirt, seeing the matching red panties underneath. She soon unzipped the skirt and took it off, now revealing her body in red undergarments.

Sonic was really starting to get turned on at the sight of this as his member was slowly protruding from his blue fur. Amy approached him and slowly brought him down on the bed with his arms still handcuffed behind him.

"For the record, Sonic..." She said, "You _are_ under arrest... My version of it anyway..." She then started to kiss his neck and muzzle as she continued, "Mmm... anything you say... can and will... be used... to pleasure me."

"I'll be sure to keep that in mind, Officer Rose... I mean, Amy." Sonic said, absolutely loving the feeling of being dominated by his lover.

Amy then pressed her body on top of his as she kissed him on the lips, the front of Sonic's cock pressing up against Amy's vagina through her panties. Both hedgehogs moaned as the kiss lasted for a few minutes.

She then released the kiss and sat her body up and began to slowly remove her red bra. As soon as she snapped it off and tossed it to the side, her breasts were revealed and she began to take each mound in her palm and rub them sensually. Seeing his future wife rub her breasts like this excited the blue hedgehog even more. Amy moaned as she felt his member extending beneath her.

She couldn't help herself as she slowly got up from Sonic and continued to play her breasts by pinching her own nipples. Sonic began panting as he squirmed around, futilely trying to free his arms from his handcuffed position. Afterwards, the pink hedgehog moved her hands down towards the waistband of her red panties and began to slide them down her legs. As she bent down, her face was very close to his erect penis. Teasing him even further, she lightly blew at the tip, causing the blue hedgehog to breathe heavily as he moaned her name.

No longer in the mood for teasing him anymore, the pink hedgehog took her panties off and immediately kissed his shaft, causing Sonic to shudder and exhale. Amy then opened her mouth and proceeded to envelope his dick.

"Oh! AMY! YES!" Sonic yelped as Amy bathed his member with her saliva.

As she continued to deliver the blow job, Amy bobbed her head up and down, savoring as much of his dick as she could. While her mouth was enjoying the taste, her ears were enjoying the sounds of her future husband panting and lustfully saying her name over and over.

She knew Sonic was going to be on the verge of letting loose soon enough, however she stopped just seconds before he could, which caused Sonic to look up at her with a mix of pleasure and confusion.

"Why... why did you... stop?" Sonic asked, his voice laced with exhaustion and lust.

Amy soon climbed her nude body on top of him once more and met up with his face.

"I want you to please me as well... Sonic..." Amy answered, heavy with desire.

She then shifted her body around and raised her hips up to have her moist pussy hovering over his mouth. Sonic wanted so bad to lick Amy's pussy, but she purposely left it out of his reach. He even went as far as sticking his tongue out to try and get remotely close to it.

After shaking her cute rump, teasing him even further, for a few seconds, Amy lowered her hips, allowing Sonic's lips to touch her pussy. He immediately shot his tongue inside her, causing her to moan by the sudden speed he was licking. It was clear Sonic wanted Amy as much as she wanted him. It was virtually impossible for either one of them to want the other more.

Moments after he began licking her flower, Amy went ahead and put her mouth back on Sonic's shaft, completing the 69 position. She added his pleasure by gently stroking the part of his penis near his balls with her right hand.

They continued for several minutes now, each savoring the taste of their sexual organs. It would soon be too much for either one of them to hold in any longer as both hedgehogs emitted muffled moans as they began to orgasm in each other's mouths. Sonic slurping, licking, and swallowing every drop of cum that seemed to jet in his mouth, while Amy was slowly savoring the taste of his sperm as it filled her mouth and cheeks before she slowly gulped it down, all the while she continued to stroke his member and genitals.

As soon as they finished consuming their fluids, Amy wiped off the remaining juice off her face with her forearm. She then shifted her body around to meet up with Sonic's smiling face that still had a little bit of her cum on the side of his mouth. The blue hedgehog quickly licked it off as he stared dreamily into the pink hedgehog's eyes.

"Well, Sonic..." She said, lust completely coated in her voice, "Are up able to continue?"

"You should know by now..." He said, equally as aroused as his lover is right now, "...that I can never wait for anything for too long. Especially for someone so beautiful as yourself. Although..." He began to struggle against the handcuffs locked in behind him. "It would be very hard for me to show you what I'm truly capable of like this..."

"Hmm..." Amy playfully said, "Well, normally I wouldn't..." She then reached for the key that was conveniently on her nearby nightstand. "...but for someone as handsome as you, I can make an exception."

She soon unlocked the cuffs, giving his arms the freedom to move around again. Sonic took immediate advantage as he wrapped his arms around Amy's back and waist and brought her closer to him.

"Mmm... Much better." He said, "I really wanted the chance to hold you in my arms. Now, are you ready?"

"In my line of work..." Amy said, still in character, "I'm always ready."

"Very well, then..." Sonic said, as he proceeded to move his hands to the back of Amy's head and brought it closer to face, planting an erotic kiss on her lips.

As the pink hedgehog sighed lovingly within the kiss, the blue hedgehog positioned his member and slipped it in her vagina in a swift motion that caused her to moan upon entry.

Sonic soon shifted his body as he soon switch positions with Amy, now being on top of the pink hedgehog. He released the kiss as he looked down at his beloved, her breasts heaving as her head was nearly covered with the sweat of passionate love-making between them, as her eyes stared back at him with intense love and lust. He soon moved his cock out, which was now near the entrance of her vagina once more.

"Get ready, Amy." Sonic said, "Because once I get going, I don't plan on stoppin'."

"That's... what I... would expect, Sonic." Amy said, as she placed her right hand on the back of his head, grasping one of his back hedges, and had her left hand placed near her bed covers, "I want you... to take me, now... Take me to that height of ecstasy!"

Sonic smiled as beads of sweat began to form from his forehead as he leaned in and gave a quick lip-absorbing kiss, as he continued to stare lustfully at his future wife.

"Now, how can I deny..." He said, "...a request from someone... so... beautiful..."

With that said, he soon leaned his body forward, inserting his cock in her vagina with incredible vigor, causing Amy to moan seductively, as she grasped the bed sheets. Sonic's body continued to buck wildly as he continued to hump his love.

"Ah! Sonic! YES! Oh!" The pink hedgehog moaned.

Sonic breathed heavily as he stared at her face with his mouth wide open as his speed continued to increase. Soon, it would be time...

"OH! SONIC!" Amy screamed out.

"AAAMMYYY!" Sonic screamed out as well.

Neither hedgehog could hold back anymore. But before their orgasmic eruption, they had both shouted out at the top of their lungs, "I! LOVE! YOU!"

Their juices let loose with impressive force as they began to seep through the gap between their crotches. As soon as they caught their breaths, they begin to kiss passionately.

"Mmm... Sonic... That was... incredible." Amy moaned out as they released the kiss.

"I'm glad, Amy." Sonic said as he stared in her eyes, "Amy... do you mind if I ask one favor?"

"What is it, my love?" The pink hedgehog asked, curious to know.

"Well... I really hope you don't mind, but..." The blue hedgehog said, with a little uneasy look on his face, "Do you think, starting tomorrow afternoon, we could... hold off on the sex until after our marriage?"

"Hmm... how come?" She asked.

"Well, I know we both want this moment to be spectacular." He explained, "I just would like for the next time for us to mate again, it'll be as after we've shown our love to the fullest, as husband and wife."

"Oh, Sonic! That is just about the sweetest thing..." Amy said as she embraced her fiancé, her bare breasts pressing up against his chest, "It may take a few weeks, but I just know it'll be all worth it."

"I'm so glad you think so, Amy." Sonic said as he wrapped his arms around his future wife.

They continued their nude embrace as they slowly started to fall asleep.

"Good night, Sonic." Amy said.

"Good night, Amy. Pleasant dreams." Sonic responded as he fell asleep.

'Mmm... I don't need them anymore.' She thought to herself, 'Soon, my dream will become my reality.' She quickly went into slumber herself.

***


	3. Chapter 3: Reminiscing on the Past

Chapter 3: Reminiscing on the Past...

The morning sun seemed to beam its way into the window of Amy's bedroom as Sonic groans in his sleep in Amy's bed. He tosses his head left and right and soon he starts to wake up. He has a familiar feeling flowing through him, but since it was so early, he didn't recognize it right away. He continues to groan as he turns his head to the left and fully opens his eyes, expecting to see his pink lover next to him.

But, as soon as his eyes began to focus, he noticed Amy was not next to him. It was then that he now knew the feeling he was getting right now; the feeling of pure bliss, the feeling of ecstasy, the feeling... of a mouth and tongue around his dick!

He looked down and sure enough, there was Amy, in the nude from last night, giving Sonic one hell of a blow job. It was as that moment, he felt his climax approaching.

"Huh? A-MIIII!" He cried out as his sperm began to come out, immediately being swallowed by his fiancé until there was no more.

She soon released her oral grip on Sonic's member. "Ah... Good morning, my love." Amy said as soon as she caught her breath.

"Wha... What are you..." Sonic tried to say as he panted while looking at the alarm clock which read 9:50 A.M.

"Well, I woke up 15 minutes ago." The pink hedgehog explained, "I was trying to wake you up, but you are one heavy sleeper, so..."

Sonic chuckled, knowing full well the rest of her explanation. "Well, that sure was one hell of a wake-up call." The blue hedgehog said, "But, that is so not fair. You got to taste me this early."

"Well, I guess it's a good thing that we agreed to start our 'no sex until after the wedding' promise in the afternoon." Amy said with a smirk on her face.

"Heh, heh... My thoughts exactly." Sonic said with a smirk of his own on his face.

"Well, then..." She said as she laid herself back on the bed with legs spread out, "Allow me to help you return the favor..."

Sonic gave Amy a look of lust as he turned himself around and positioned his face in front of Amy's vagina. He wasted no time at all as he began to plant his lips on her pussy lips, almost in a kissing motion.

Amy moaned as the blue hedgehog then poked his tongue into her pussy. He quickly licked around her wet walls as he relished the taste of his loving future bride. Amy, relishing in the pleasures coursing through her, had her legs wrapped around Sonic's head.

As he continued to kiss/lick her pussy for a good 10 minutes, taking a few seconds to catch his breath while teasing her at the same time, Amy's moans were echoing in her room as her orgasm was not far behind.

"Oh, Sonic, yes!" Amy cried out. "Keep licking! Keep... Licking... Oh! Oh! I'm Gonna... Yes! Yes! I'm CUMMING!"

Amy's juices soon spilt out and was met by Sonic's mouth and tongue. As soon as Sonic licked the cum off of his face, he made his way back up to meet up with the pink hedgehog as he stares in her eyes.

"Mmm... That was absolutely wonderful..." Sonic said.

"Yes..." Amy said, barely catching her breath after her orgasm, "What... time is it... now?"

The blue hedgehog looked over to the alarm clock.

"It's 10:05." He said.

"Well... We still have time..." She said, "How about we have some shower time fun?"

"I don't see why not..." Sonic said, as he helped Amy off of her bed. Then, still naked, with some of their lover's juices still remaining on their faces, and their crotches dripping with their own cum, they made their way into the bathroom.

As soon as the shower started, both hedgehogs took a bar of soap and started to scrub each other. 5 minutes into it, they pressed their wet, soapy, naked bodies against each other as Sonic inserted his cock in Amy's pussy.

Amy moved her hips in sync to Sonic's thrusts as she wrapped her arms around his back. As the squishy wet sounds of Sonic's cock repeatedly going in and out of Amy's moist pussy continued, Sonic wrapped his arms around Amy and palmed his hands on her cute pink ass.

After roughly 90 minutes of fucking, moaning, and cumming, both blue and pink hedgehogs finally cleaned themselves up and they soon shut off the water and dried themselves.

With Amy now dressed in her red dress and red boots and red headband once again and Sonic wearing his red sneakers again, they headed down to the kitchen. They looked up at the wall clock and were surprised that it was close to noon.

"Well, what do you want to do now, Amy?" Sonic asked as he sat by the kitchen table.

Amy grabbed a couple of plates and placed several frozen pancakes in the microwave. "I guess while we have our breakfast..." Amy said as she made her way back to the kitchen table, "We can take this time to look back on the past..."

"Yeah..." The blue hedgehog said, "Remember when we first met?"

"How could I ever forget..." The pink hedgehog said.

**5 or 6 years ago...**

Sonic was seen running at a fast speed once again, zipping through the scenery with no predetermined destination. However, he was so focused on his run, he didn't notice a particular person in a flower field as he ran by. A pink hedgehog whose hedgey hair was brushed back, almost like Sonic's look, wearing a green shirt, a yellow skirt, and blue sneakers.

Amy Rose was just picking flowers one day when she felt a burst of wind breezing by her. She looked around and saw something heading towards the mountains. Curiosity got the better of her on that day as she followed the figure towards the lake where the mountains surrounded.

It was only a matter of time before Sonic stopped on top of a mountain peak and saw his current location. The location he stopped at was the mysterious Little Planet, as it was seen hovering above a lake, with the planet chained by several neighboring mountains, courtesy of Dr. Eggman.

Sonic had heard stories about the Little Planet; how there were special stones like the Chaos Emeralds. But these Time Stones were said to control time and space within the Little Planet. Sonic figured that Eggman heard these stories as well.

"If that's the case..." Sonic said to himself, "Then he must be trying to steal the Time Stones... If he ends up using the Time Stones here..."

Sonic said nothing more as he knew what he had to do as he ran down the mountainside, leaped from the mountain, and landed on one of the chains and began to run on it right up to Little Planet.

Meanwhile, Amy arrived and got a good look at the blue hedgehog as he leaped from the mountains. Amazed with his appearance and abilities, she wanted to find out who he is. Unfortunately, given her current position, she couldn't just head up there and follow him... or could she?

Amy looked up and looked to her right as she saw another chain hanging connecting the Little Planet to the mountain. It wasn't as high as the other chain, but it would prove to be difficult to reach.

She soon pulled out her hammer, this one being colored red and yellow with a pink handle, and started to run towards the chain. Then, she took her hammer and struck the ground. As she did, almost like a pole-vaulter, she launched herself up in the air and was able to land on the chain. Not as fast as the blue hedgehog, but very gingerly and carefully, she traveled up the chain towards Little Planet.

* * *

Somehow, Amy was able to reach Little Planet as she looked around the tranquil environment as it was surrounded by a beautiful green scenery with palm trees around. However, the environment of Little Planet was the last thing on her mind as she searched around to meet the mysterious blue hedgehog.

Soon, a flash of light appeared. Amy looked over as she soon saw, in a far distance, a group of robots being destroyed and several flowers bloomed on the ground in its place. She then saw the blue hedgehog racing towards her direction. She shyly hides behind a rock as Sonic stopped several feet away from where she was hiding.

As soon as Sonic stopped, he looked in his hand as he was able to find one of the Time Stones. As he took a quick look around, he noticed someone poking her head from behind a rock. Amy didn't notice that Sonic was looking at her. She was too at awe at the close-up appearance of the blue hedgehog.

Sonic was curious to know who it is that was hiding behind that rock. "Who's there?" Sonic asked. This caused Amy to hide her head behind the rock.

Sonic saw the pink girl hide. He sighed with relief, now knowing that the person is not a threat. "It's okay. I won't hurt ya." He said in a calm tone, "You can come out."

Amy slowly poked her head out and slowly came out of hiding. She looked at the blue hedgehog in wonder. "H...Hello, there..." Amy said shyly.

"Well, hey there." Sonic said, "I thought this planet was uninhabitable... So, do you live here?"

"Uh... no... not really." Amy said, " Actually, I..." She couldn't say she followed him here because that would sound weird. "I actually saw this planet here, hovering above the lake and I wanted to take a look at it for myself." She said, "After a while exploring, I saw these robots rampaging and I've been hiding out for a while now."

"Well, I'd be careful if I were you." The blue hedgehog said, "Eggman's robots may look ridiculous, but they're very dangerous."

"No problems. I have my own way of defending myself." The pink hedgehog said as she revealed her hammer, "But... I wouldn't mind some help... getting through this place."

Sonic smiled when he heard this girl's shy request. "Sure." He said, "I'd be glad to help you out."

Amy's eyes were opened wide as she was glad this guy was able to accept her request.

"By the way, my name's Sonic. Sonic the Hedgehog." The blue hedgehog introduced himself.

"A-And I'm Amy. Amy Rose." The pink hedgehog introduced herself as she was in awe at learning his name.

"Amy... well, that's a sweet name." Sonic said.

"Oh, why thank you." Amy said as she blushed. However, she didn't noticed a mosquito-bot about to strike down on her from the sky.

But Sonic was able to spot it just in time. "Look out!" He said as he ran past Amy and jumped up delivering a spinning attack, destroying the robot in a quick strike.

Amy turned around to see Sonic destroy the robot she had no knowledge of. When she saw how Sonic saved her, her heart began pounding like crazy.

" 'whew' That was close." Sonic said as he landed, "Hey, Amy, are you ok-AY!"

As soon as he turned around, he was nearly tackled with a running hug from Amy. She had a loving look in her eyes, but, at the time, Sonic didn't notice.

"Oh, Sonic! Thank You So Much For Saving Me!" Amy said as she continued to hug him tight.

"Ack! It's... no prob..." Sonic struggled to say, "Uh, Amy... Really hard for me to breath... right now..."

"Huh? Oh, sorry..." Amy said as she released her grip. Sonic soon regained his regular breathing patterns. "I'm really sorry, Sonic. I didn't mean to hurt you..." She began to say apologetically.

"It's okay." Sonic said, "Just caught me off guard, that's all."

Amy then saw him starting to walk away. The pink hedgehog thought she blew it with that hug.

That is, until the blue hedgehog turned around and said, "Hey, what you standing around for? We gotta get moving. Come on."

At that point, she knew he wanted her to follow him. "Oh, right. Coming." Amy said as she ran to catch up with Sonic.

* * *

Sonic and Amy now found themselves in a different area of Little Planet. This area looked to be of a more modern state than the last location. While the grassy plain remained, the surrounding area consisted of old modern buildings. Looks to have been abandoned for who knows how long.

As they were walking through, Sonic was explaining his past battles with Dr. Eggman to Amy.

"And that's the scenario. Right now, my pal Tails is looking to see where the 7 Chaos Emeralds are located." Sonic said, "He's pretty brainy for his age, so I'm confident he'll do okay."

"Wow. And these Chaos Emeralds are supposed to be super powerful?" Amy asked in wonder.

"Yeah. These Time Stones are pretty powerful as well, but the Chaos Emeralds make the Time Stones look like pretty jewelry." The blue hedgehog said, "But anything Eggman is after is always considered bad news, so I want you to be very careful. Things are gonna get really dangerous."

"Well, as long as you're around Sonic..." The pink hedgehog said with a loving look in her eyes, "I feel well protected."

Sonic smiled as he heard this and looked at Amy, completely unaware of the loving look she was giving. "You know what, Amy..." He said, "I promise ya this: No matter what happens, I'll make sure that you're safe and sound from ol' Egghead."

Amy giggled as she smiled.

"And just so you know; Sonic the Hedgehog always keeps his promises." He added.

They continued to walk for a few more minutes until they heard strange crashing sounds which seemed to get closer.

"Huh? What was that?" Amy asked as Sonic looked around trying to find the source of those sounds.

All of a sudden, the wall beside them exploded in a cloud of dust as someone or something seemed to have burst through it. As Sonic coughed, trying to clear the dust from his vision, he heard a scared scream next to him.

The dust finally cleared and Sonic finally saw what was happening. Before him stood what appeared to be a robotic duplicate of Sonic. Around its arms, it was clutching Amy who was kicking and struggling to break free.

"Ugh! Let Me Go!" Amy said, still struggling with no result of escape.

"Hey, you metal faker!" Sonic said to the robot, "Put her down or you're gonna be sorry!"

He then began to charge at the metal duplicate until the robot began blasting off, using rockets in its metallic shoe-like feet, taking the pink hedgehog captive. Sonic looked up in frustration as the robot was getting away.

"Sonic! Help!" Amy screamed.

"Amy!" Sonic yelled out, as the robot began to make its escape.

Clearly the robot copied more than the hedgehog's appearance as it was moving at almost the same speed as Sonic. But before that, Amy was able to catch a glimpse of Sonic beginning to run, chasing the robot on foot. But since the metallic duplicate had an aerial advantage, Amy found herself in what seemed to be a hopeless situation.

* * *

In a matter of hours, Amy found herself trapped in a cell, with a scared worried look on her face. After Metal Sonic, learning the robot's name, brought her before the evil doctor himself, Dr. Eggman simply said, "Now I finally have the perfect bait to lure that meddlesome hedgehog. And once I gathered the Time Stones, my victory shall be assured!"

The pink hedgehog was worried and looked like she was gonna cry. But, as she had her hands clasped together, she remembered what Sonic had said.

_"I promise ya this: No matter what happens, I'll make sure that you're safe and sound from ol' Egghead."_

Amy, with small tears in her eyes, began to smile a little...

_"And just so you know; Sonic the Hedgehog always keeps his promises."_

"I hope you do, Sonic..." Amy said to herself, "I hope you keep your promise..."

* * *

Several more hours past as Amy sat in the cell. She started to wonder if her faith in the blue hedgehog was misplaced, since they only met not too long ago. It was then she started to hear incoherent ramblings outside.

A door opened up as the evil Dr. Eggman walked in, his clothes showing wear and tear with burn marks all over. Clearly he was on the losing end with another battle with Sonic.

"Damn that blasted hedgehog..." Eggman mumbled.

"I take it that you've lost again?" The pink hedgehog asked sarcastically with a smile on her face.

"A minor setback..." The evil doctor said with a growl, "Even though he has collected all the Time Stones, I still have my trump card."

Amy knew he was talking about her. "So what, you're planning on making a trade with him? If you think he's gonna give up those Stones just for me, you must be insane." She said.

"Ah... but that's the thing about me, my dear..." He said, "I don't intend on giving anything away. For me, it's all or nothing."

Eggman then snaps his fingers, which brought out Metal Sonic in between him and Amy's cell. Metal Sonic then ripped the cell door off, scaring Amy.

"And I plan to play for keeps..." Eggman said sinisterly.

* * *

Amy was slightly unconscious as she started to wake up slightly. As she awoke, she found herself in a nighttime futuristic style base. She yelped out loud as she found herself tied up and dangling in the air.

"Ah, I see you're finally awake." Eggman said.

Amy saw Eggman inside another one of his floating Eggships.

"And just in time, too." He continued, "You got yourself the perfect balcony view for the destruction of Sonic the Hedgehog!"

"Yeah, right!" Amy protested, "And what makes you think this plan of yours will work?"

"Simple... because that pest has yet to have faced off against my greatest creation, Metal Sonic!" The doctor proudly proclaimed, "This robot has the same abilities as Sonic, only better, which means he's twice as fast and twice as powerful!"

Amy was stunned when she heard this.

"As you may have noticed, I made this special barrier." Eggman continued. The pink hedgehog looked to see a wall with a small opening on the ground. "It's specifically made to automatically close when only one person makes it past the sensors. And for the unfortunate hedgehog to lose this race, well..." He then fired a large laser blast below his ship, symbolizing his final point.

Amy was left speechless as Eggman flew away, laughing maniacally.

Several minutes after that was just an eerie silence as the pink hedgehog just swayed like a worm on a fishing rod, worried about what would happen.

Soon though, a figure began to emerge as she tried to see clearly who or what it was. What she saw was the figure of Metal Sonic, which caused great sadness to emerge within Amy. But right behind it, was the running figure of Sonic. As Amy saw him, a new feeling of hope surfaced.

As both Sonic and Metal Sonic were racing towards the finish line, with Eggman following behind in his Eggship, firing his laser beam. Metal Sonic was preventing Sonic from getting near him by activating an electric force field. Sonic was getting frustrated as he tried to avoid getting blasted by Eggman's laser as well. He then looked ahead as he saw Amy dangling in mid air.

Amy got a good look at Sonic as she saw him looking up at her. "Sonic!" Amy yelled happily.

As soon as he heard her and saw the look on her face, Sonic had a determined look on his face. As soon as Metal Sonic's electric field was gone in order for it to be recharged, the blue hedgehog saw this opening and kicked his speed up a notch. With a supercharged dash, he sprinted past the robot duplicate and made it past the sensor first which caused the heavy steel door to close shut behind him.

Metal Sonic approached the door in frustration and tried to break it down with no such luck. Eggman saw this and was incredibly frustrated as he tried to shut down his laser, only to find that he couldn't, nor could he change his trajectory.

"What? No! This can't be malfunctioning now!" Eggman screamed, "Turn around! Shut the power down! STOP!"

But by then, it was too late. With no way of going around or through the door, the laser blast soon enveloped Metal Sonic. As Eggman pounded on his control panel with his fists, the laser blast finally stopped. Eggman looked down and was in shock to find that his Metal Sonic creation was burned up and in pieces.

"NO! 2 Years Of Planning Right Down The Crapper!" He screamed out. He then began to fly away. "You may have beaten Metal Sonic, but you will have no chance against my latest machine! Just You Wait, Hedgehog!"

Sonic couldn't care less about Eggman's empty threat as he jumped up and cut Amy down from her suspended predicament. Amy had her eyes locked in on Sonic's eyes.

"Hey, are you okay, Amy?" Sonic asked.

"Y-yeah..." Amy replied as she was lost in his eyes.

The blue hedgehog smiled. "I told you, I always keep my promises." He said.

The pink hedgehog hugged him, not as tightly as the first one, but it was a snug comfortable hug she gave him.

"I'm glad you were able to." She said.

Sonic reluctantly had to pull Amy off. "I'm sorry, Amy, but I've gotta go finish things with Eggman and I can't put you in any more danger." He said, "Just wait here, I'll be back."

He then zoomed off towards the direction where Eggman was fleeing.

"I'm sorry, Sonic..." Amy said, when she was left by herself, "But I've got to know if you'll be okay..." She soon quickly followed.

* * *

A few hours later, in the spacious battleground of Eggman's base, Sonic was successfully able to defeat Eggman and his final robot. As the entire base was under a self-destruct mode, the evil doctor decided to make a hasty exit.

As Sonic sees Eggman retreat, he hears a nearby voice from behind. "Sonic!" He instantly recognized the voice as he turned around.

Somehow, Amy was able to make her way through Eggman's base and followed him to this point. Amy ran towards Sonic and was about to hug him when the explosions started to grow. As Amy turned to see behind her, Sonic immediately ran towards her, picked her up and began to escape the exploding base.

As the floors started to crumble apart, the blue hedgehog quickly avoided falling through as quickly jumped from one spot to the next. Then, with one great leap, he was able to jump out of Little Planet and land safely onto the meadow field.

Making sure they were in safe distance, Sonic gently place Amy, who had her eyes closed in fear, down on the ground. He saw the scared look in the pink hedgehog's face.

"It's okay..." He whispered as he leaned in towards her, "You don't have to be scared anymore..."

Amy looked up and saw where she was. She turned around, but found her blue crush was nowhere around. Soon after she saw that Little Planet disappeared, along with all of the Time Stones, possibly being transported into another place in time and space.

As soon as Little Planet disappeared, Amy wondered if Sonic disappeared as well, that is, until he appeared next to her.

"So, do you want me to take you back into town?" Sonic offered.

"Uh... okay..." Amy simply said as a smile formed on her face.

**Present Time...**

Amy and Sonic were finishing eating their pancakes with bacon and eggs as they finished their reminiscing.

"When you saved me for the first time..." Amy said, "I never felt so grateful."

"Well... I'll admit..." Sonic said, "You seemed like a nice girl back then and I just couldn't let anything happen to you. I did enjoy being friends with you, even though you had that... creepy obsession phase..." They both giggled. "But, when I confessed my love to you a few years back, I felt a great deal of sensation flowing through me. When we were able to express our love, I felt such happiness that I could express it as much as you did when we first met."

The blue hedgehog then reached over and grasped the hands of his pink fiancée. "And last year, when I proposed..." He continued, "I knew there would be no other girl on this planet that I could ever love... as much as I do you."

"Oh, Sonic..." Amy said as she simply stared into his eyes.

"Well... what should we do today, my love?" Sonic asked.

"Well, I think we should start getting ready to plan the event." Amy replied.

"Heh, heh... Exactly what I was thinking..." Sonic said.

The two hedgehogs shared a brief kiss as they went ahead to begin their plans. Sonic made a quick cell phone call to Tails to make arrangements for him, while Amy got a hold of Cream to see if she and Vanilla would help with her appropriate procedures.

With the way things are looking, it seems that nothing can go wrong now...

* * *

Meanwhile, in the Station Square Police Station...

Dr. Eggman, in a prison attire, was seen behind the bars of a jail cell sitting on the bench, simply wringing his fingers together.

"If they think that this cramped space will prevent my plans..." He muttered, "Then they don't know the true genius that Dr. Eggman is..." He then chuckled sinisterly.


End file.
